Hermione and Draco
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: It's their last year at Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco get together as girlfriend and boyfriend leaving Ron furious. *CHapter 3 Up. The end of Draco and Hermione* R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hermione and Draco  
  
Disclaimer does not own.all the people you do not know in this story are..MY characters.  
  
It was their last year at Hogwarts, and even Ginny had a boyfriend..to get back at Harry's refusal. Well, let's just say all but Draco, Crabb, Goyle, Harry, Ron and Hermione were not in relationships. Ginny and Philip were dating. Ron was a little jealous because everyone in his family, except for him were in relationships.  
  
That day at lunch, Draco got up from his table and quietly walked over to Hermione. Harry saw him behind her. "Oh. What do YOU want Draco? To find out more facts abut me and tell Snape?" "Can it, Potter, I'm not going to rag on you anymore." Draco glared. "Well, what do you want then?" Ron asked with his mouth full of a bat sandwich. Draco handed Hermione a note that said "TOP SECRET TO ANYONE EXCEPT HERMIONE" Hermione read it:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
You know how everyone has relationships at school, except for us, Harry and etc.? Well, I thought we could get together? I dunno, it just seems so.weird for me. Well? Just tell me how you feel. Sorry I've ragged on your friends..Dumbledore! Can't believe I'm saying this..  
  
Confused and Desperate Draco  
  
Hermione gasped and said to them "I've been waiting for this day!!!" She smiled and walked to her dormitory waiting for her next class. Draco smirked and nodded as he saw her walk to her dormitory. "What did it even say?" Ron asked, hitting his chest trying to get the sandwich down. "I dunno, some sort of threat letter I guess." Harry said. Ginny went up there. "Why did you walk away?" She asked. "Read this." Hermione said. Ginny gasped. "Well, you going to accept? If you do, I'll tell Ron." Ginny said smiling happily. "Well, I can't say no to that." Hermione said. "Omisgosh! I'm late for Herbology class!" She ran to the greenhouse and saw Draco running there too with his book. They both entered the doors at the same time, panting. "You two are late. May I ask why?" The teacher asked. "I lost track of the time." They both said at the same time. "Really? Well, take a seat. Now, .." She kept going on and on. When Hermione went out, Draco followed. "Well?" He asked. Hermione had a small smile. "Well what?" "Did you even READ the note?" He asked. Hermione stopped and faced him. "Ok. I read it." "And?" Draco put his hands up in suspense. "Hermione! Why are you even talking to him?! Come on, let's go." Ron said. Him and Harry were pulling her away from him. She looked at him and then looked back at them.  
  
"How crazy are you?!" Neville asked as he saw them walking and.pulling. "What?" They all asked. "What is this?" Neville asked as he held out the TOP SECRET note. Ron and Harry read it. "You are NOT going to accept, are you?" They both asked at the same time. "Hey. It's MY life, and I can do what I want." Hermione walked away from them. Ron and Harry stared at each other in shock. As Hermione was rushing up the stairs, she kept dabbing her eye with a tissue because she felt like Ron and Harry was her mother and father.well, ACT like it. Draco caught up to her. "And?" He continued. Hermione looked at him in the middle of the stairs. "Yes. I.accept Draco Malfoy. Just one thing. Promise not to be as evil." Hermione said and walked away.  
  
Draco smiled. "Yes! Not to be as evil.hm.that's a toughie."  
  
Harry and Ron marched up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Woah!" Draco gasped as they grabbed him and nearly pulled him down the stairs. "Why would you want to date Hermione?" Harry asked. "What do you see in her?" Ron asked the next. "Buzz off. Potter, Weasly, you pathetic wimps. Don't even have girlfriends. Good day." Draco said.  
  
The next day they were packing because it was their last year at Hogwarts and Summer was there. Hermione and Draco sat on the train together on their way home. Harry looked through their window and saw them politely kissing. Harry glared at Draco and continued walking.  
  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~  
  
At Draco's house.  
  
"Hello, son. How was Hogwarts?" Lucious asked. "Greeeaaatttt." Draco said and flopped down on the couch. "What happened?" His father asked. "We won the Quiditch practice, had fun classes, and I got myself a girlfriend." He was looking down at the floor and smiled. "What? Really? Well, my son, who is this girl?" His father asked sternly. "Hermione Granger." He answered a bit frightened. "Well, she's an ok girl, I guess, have you.kissed her yet?" He asked. Draco stuttered. "Ahem. Well-I-I. oh-we-actual--- yeah.once.ahem..on the train back home." "Son, I think you're a bit young for that still." Lucious frowned. "Dad! I'm 18!" Draco said. "Still, you're young." He said. "B-but.Dad, she's coming here in 3 hours." Draco said.  
  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~  
  
At Hermione's house.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm going to Draco's house. Do we still have Floo Pouder?" Hermione asked. "Draco who?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Draco.Fernandez. He is a new friend I met this year." She said. "Ok. Well, Here's the Floo Pouder." They handed it to her.  
  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"  
  
Draco's fireplace..  
  
Hermione poofed there. Lucky Lucious already left. "Hey." Draco said. "Hi." Hermione said back and smiled. Hermione ran up to him and hugged him. Draco slowly and kind of unsure wrapped his arms around her. Hermione taught Draco some spells she learned by herself. After an hour, Lucious walked in and gasped as he saw Hermione slowly kissing with their arms around each other. They didn't notice him until. "DRACO!!!!" He said sternly. He pushed Hermione away. "Dad!" He said surprised. "I already told you, you are too young! Maybe a year or two, but not now!!" Lucious took out his wand and so did Draco. "Vamoose!" Draco yelled first. Lucious disappeared. Hermione sighed. They smiled and um... sat on the couch.(If you know what I mean.)  
  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"  
  
At the Weasley's house.  
  
"It is so kind of the Dursleys to let you stay here, Harry." Ron said. "They said it was a great idea." Harry then noticed a picture of Hermione and only her when they entered Ron's side of the room. "Stupid Draco." Ron grumbled as he sat on his bed. "If I didn't know better, you like Hermione, right?" Harry asked. "You like her too!" Ron yelled. Ron and Fred looked at them. "Yah, kinda." Harry said quietly.  
  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~  
  
Draco's..  
  
Lucious came in with snow on his jacket. "DRACOOOOO!!" He yelled. "Dad! Could we have a moment alone?" Draco asked. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I have to agree. We're two years from being a real adult." Hermione said. Lucious grumbled. "Fine.for 3 hours I'll leave you alone, but these better go by quick, I wanna watch t.v." he said and walked away. Hermione and Draco continued what they were doing. Hermione looked at her watch. "I have to go, Draco. See you soon." She said.  
  
Lucious walked in. "Draco.we need to talk." "Wh-what do we need to talk about?" He asked nervously. "About not seeing Hermione again." He said sternly. Draco gasped. 


	2. The Proposal

The Proposal  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean I can't see Hermione anymore! You monster!" Draco yelled. "Draco, listen!" Lucious yelled back. "No! YOU listen! I have just met her and this is the first time I've done something so intamate and grown-up! What is so cruel about that?!?!" Draco yelled. There was silence in the room. "Answer me!!!" He yelled once more. "Draco. You cannot see Hermione for one month! Lucious stared at Draco suprised at what he just said. "Are you saying...I'm grounded? When I'm 18? I can't see her again for another month? I am going to see her again! You cannot watch me 24seven!" Draco walked to his room and slammed his door. Lucious sat on the couch and put his head in his hands.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------Ron's house-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I have got to send a letter to Hermione a letter. Tell her how I feel. No more years at Hogwarts....What am I going to do?" Ron asked. "Oh yeah. I think you should. You hate Malfoy's guts and you just SUDDENLY have feelings for her? Oh, you wanna just budge in front of her and Malyfoy? I mean, they probably already made out!" Harry then quickly covered his mouth with his hands in shock. Fred adn George looked at him. Ron reached for his quill and started to wright her a letter. Harry, Fred and George jumped on top of Ron trying to stop him.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------Hermione's house----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hi mom, dad." She said as soon as she arrived. "Hi, Hermy! How was your--Omygosh!!!" Mrs. Granger asked. "What?" Hermione asked. "Mr. Granger came in with a bag of chips and then dropped them in shock as he saw Hermione. "What?!" She asked. "Did you get that hookie from Draco Fernandez?" She asked, pointing at Hermione." Hermione felt her neck and gulped. "No?" She said, obviously lying. "Oh, my girl! Growing up so fast!" Mrs. Granger hugged her. All of a sudden an owl flew through the window, dropped a letter and flew back out. hermione read it:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
This is Mr. Malfoy, My son is never allowed to see you again! Do you hear me?  
  
Mr.Malfoy  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She dropped it in shock. "I can't see him again." Uh, well, look at the time, better get to work." Mr and Mrs. Granger ran out the door. For four hours Hermione stared at the floor in shock when all of a sudden Draco appeared in the fireplace and saw Hermione start to cry on the couch. "Hermione?" He whispered as he stepped out of the fireplace. She looked up and thought she was dreaming. She rubbed her eyes and saw he was still there. She got up quickly and kissed him. Draco kissed her back. "I thought you couldn't see me again. I got a letter from your dad." she said. "I don't care." He said and then he sat on the couch and pulled Hermione down onto it too. "Hermione, do you l-love me?" Draco sounded nervous when he said this. "Yes. Of course." Hermione replied. Draco held out a ring. "Then...will you marry me?" He asked. Hermione looked at him. "I will. I accept." Hermione smiled. Draco smiled too, of course and placed a ring on her finger. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Hermione giggled. "We're getting married!" Hermione said. "Yes. We are." Draco smiled and kissed her once more. Then someone knocked on the door. "Probably Harry and Ron. I was going to tell them about the letter, but now I have something better to tell them. They both answered the door arm in arm.   
  
"What was it you wanted to tell us?" Ron asked. Harry then noticed Draco with his arm around Hermione. "Come in." Hermione said and made them sit on the couch. "Draco, do you want to tell them?" She asked. Draco uneasily scratched the back of his head. "N-no, y-you do it." He said. Ron got ready for the worst. "We're, We're getting married!" She said. "Oh." Ron said disappointeldy. "Congratulations. Even to you, Malfoy." Harry said. They were all waiting for Ron to say something. "What? Oh. Congrats. Excuse me. Come on Harry. Let's go." Ron and Harry left. "Uh, I'll see you tomorrow!" Hermione yelled. They shrugged and smiled at each other. Draco looked at her and then took his two fingers and lifted up Hermione's head by her chin and kissed her. Mr and mrs. Granger came through the door half-an-hour later and found Hermione asleep with Draco on the couch covered in a blanket, the T.V. turned on. They looked at each other, smiled and went into their bedrooms to sleep because it was a quater past 9. Draco woke up as he heard the door close and put the blanket on top of Hermione. He touched his lips and then her cheek. He went back home. He quietly went to bed without his father noticing.  
  
The next moring Hermione woke up and made her parents breakfast. When they went to the kitchen they were suprised to find pancakes on their plates. "Mom, Dad? I have some good news...and bad news." She said. "You're able to see your Draco again?" Mr. Granger asked smiling. "What's the bad news?" Mrs. Granger asked. "I made up Draco Fernandez. I...lied. I thought you might be mad. It's actually Draco Malfoy." Hermione said. "We know." Mrs. Granger said. "We saw you two sunggled up on the couch last night. Mr. Granger said. "Now, what's the good news?" Hermione smiled. "I'm getting married." She said. "Oh! My little baby getting married! I am so pleased! I'm going to have grandchildren--" MRs. Granger was interrupted. "Woah, woah. Grandchildren? you think I am going to have a child?" Hermione asekd. "Well, yeah." Mrs. Granger said. "Woah, oh, Too much into the future, but at least I'm getting married." Hermione said. "Yes. Great news, still. " Mr. Granger said. Someone knocked on the door. "Please answer that, Hermione." They both said. Hermione did as told. It was Ron. "Hermione? Um, I kind of have feelings for you..." Hermione stared at him and flashed the ring in his face. She then closed the door. Draco appeared in the fireplace for he cannot go out the door.   
  
"Draco. Hi, we have heard the news." Mrs. Weasly said as he saw him. "Oh. Well. I just came here to help Hermione pack." He said. "Pack?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Oh. That was also part of the bad news. Me and Draco are going to move into a house alone." Hermione said and kissed Draco on teh cheek. "Aren't you going to have a wedding...ceremony?" Mr. Granger asked. "Uh, no. Lucious would kill him." hermione said. "Oh. Well, have a good life. Visit me." Mrs. Granger said. Lucious appeared in the fireplace. "Draco....Malfoy." He said sternly. They all gasped. 


	3. the End Of Draco and Hermione's Relation...

The End Of Draco's Relationship  
  
Disclaimer does not own  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dad! What are you doing here?" Draco asked suprised. "I am coming to pick you up..." Lucious pushed Draco into the fireplace and he disappeared. He did the same with Hermione and followed them. "HERMY!!!" Mr. and Mrs. Granger yelled. They ended up at Draco's house. "This is the last straw, love birds. Draco, you disobeyed me and Hermione, you obviously didn't understand my letter so I've brought someone. "Hello, children." Proffesser Snape said as he entered the room. Draco was now actually afraid of Snape. Snape took out his wand. "Draco, stand here." He pointed his wand to the floor 5 inches away from him. Snape used the body bind on Draco and yelled "Vamoose!" Draco then disappeared. Hermione glared at Snape and walked up to him with her wand. "LUMOS!" She yelled. There was a blinding light. Snape fell to ground covering his eyes. She then pointed it to Snape but then Lucious carried Hermione away and threw her out the window. She grabbed onto the windowsill and then Lucious kept jabbing her fingers witht the end of a stick. She kept moving out of they way on the windowsill and then fell.  
  
She landed in the flower bed but still, her hand was damaged and she was unconcious. Harry saw this from the Weasley's window. He went outside and carried her back to the Weasly's house. "Oh my. Lay her on Ron's bed. Dab this on her forehead now." Mrs. Weasly said and gave Harry a cold cloth. A few hours later, Draco arrived and decided not to go to his house. He went to Weasley's house instead. "He was panting as he reached their doorstep. Ron answered it. "Oh. Hello. What do you want?" He asked. "My dad....is raging....let me in..." He panted. "Oh. Fine. Well, your wife is here." Ron grumbled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous!" Draco looked up at him and stopped panting. Ron looked at him and shook his head. "Your crazy!" He said. Draco shrugged. "Where's--" Draco was interrupted by a knock on the door. He quickly hid behind their bookcase when Ron answered it. "Is Malfoy here?" Snape asked. "Uh...proffesser? He hates my guts. He would never be here." Ron said quickly and looked to the floor. "Then what's that?" Snape pointed behind him and saw a ring on the floor. It was Draco's wedding ring, it did NOT have a diamond.   
  
Draco immediately looked at his hand and gasped quietly. Snape pushed Ron saide and started looking everywhere. Snape quietly muttered "Lumos." but it was only a small bit of light at the end of his wand...he didn't want it too bright. He then saw the image of a human behind the bookcase. Ron stood up and then noticed Draco sneaking out from behind the bookcase when Snape's Lumos ended and when he was looking behind it. He hid behind a couch this time. Ron was stiffly chuckling when he saw Draco hiding from a proffesser with a worried look on his face. Snape finally gave up after looking around. Draco came out from under the cellar that time and thanked Ron. Harry came out and was surprised to see the Draco actually shaking Ron's hand. Draco took his hand away and picked up the ring. "Potter!" He gasped as he headed towards the door. "Hello, Malfoy. Where are you headed?" He asked. "Um...I guess I have...no where to go." He said. Hermione came back out with a cloth wrapped around her hand. "Draco!" She said happily and hugged him. Draco hugged back. Ron had a disappointed look on his face Draco noticed this. "He gently pushed Hermione away and walked towards Ron. Ron looked up at him. "Weasly. I must thank you for all your help. And...you too, Potter." Draco said. Hermione smiled. "But...now I know....I wasn't meant to be with Hermione." Ron and Hermione quickly looked at Draco. "What?" Hermione and Ron both quickly asked at the same time. "She was meant to be with you, Ron. Maybe I just cared about her, but I see you care and love her more than I do." He finished his sentance, took off his ring, handed it to Hermione and left. Ron just watched him, shocked. "Well, Ron. You got what you have hoped for" Harry said. Ron walked up to Hermione. He gently kissed her.   
  
Two Years later, Hermione married Ron. Hermione became Mrs. Weasly. "This is the start of a new life." Hermione smiled. 


End file.
